ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age 6: The Wrath of Captain Nak (2019)
Plot: 3 years have passed since Ice Age 5: Collision Course and everything is back to normal, but Captain Nak, the younger brother of Captain Gutt, kidnaps Sid! Manny, Diego and the herd must get Sid back before it's too late. Cast Ray Romano as Manny the leader of the herd. John Leguizamo as Sid Denis Leary as Diego and Cretaceous Queen Latifah as Ellie Seann William Scott as Crash Josh Peck as Eddie Keke Palmer as Peaches Jenefier Lopez as Shira new captain of the pirates. Simon Pegg as Buck Wanda Sykes as Granny Josh Gad as Louis Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama Jim Cummings as Bronzin Jim Parsons as Alexander Simon Helberg as Tim Johnny Galecki as Sheldon Jessi J as Brooke Melissa Rauch as Francine Drake as Ethan Nicki Minaj as Steffie Heather Morris as Katie Elle Fanning as Meghan Jay Leno as Fast Tony Adam Devine as Julian Michael Strahan as Teddy Carlos Ponce Shuvuuia Hugh Jackman as Gavin a Dino-bird Nicole Kidman as Gertie Liam Neeson as Grandpa Stephanie Beatriz as Brianna Rhianna as Norma Jean Nick Offerman as Wayne Christina Richi as Momma Dino Daniel Radcliffe as Egbert and Yoko Peyton List as Shelly Max Greenfield as Roger Stephen Root as Frank Cedric the Entertainer as Carl Joy Behar as Eunice Alan Tudyk as Milton, Bertie and Lenny Jack Black as Zeke a member of Captain Shira's team. Diedrich Bader as Oscar Chris Wedge as Scrat Karen Disher as Scratte Breendan Fraser as Rudy Rick Goldman as Allen Bill Cobbs as Nagata Sandra Bullock as Helen (New Zealand Pidegon) (Nagata's Love Interest) Matthew Broderick as John (Gray Wolf) (Diego's Long Lost Childhood Friend) Michael J. Fox as James (Fox) (John's Best Friend) Tony Sampson as Jimmy (Gray Wolf) (John's Son) and Bash (Icaronycteris) (Villain) Samuel Vincent as Bob (Bobcat) (Diego's Long Lost Childhood Friend) Matt Hill as Bully (Wombat) (Crash and Eddie's Long Lost Childhood Friend) Chris Parnell as Dan (Crash and Eddie's Long Lost Father) Travis Willingham as Danny (Deinotherium) (Manny's Long Lost Childhood Friend) Will Ferell as Simon (Irish Elk) Nick Robinson as Jay (Woolly Rhino) Indiana Menzel as Gloria (Molehog) (Louis's Love Intrest) Nicole Oilver as Jackie (Buck's Love Intrest) Zachary Levi as Ben (Waimanu) Ed Helms as Owen (Short Faced Bear) Debby Ryan as Lola Leone (Steppe Bison) Miranda Cosgrove as Strawberry (Woolly Rhino) Harry Connick JR as Rakuma (New Zealand Adzebill) Jeff Bennett as Otto and Rark (New Zealand Falcon) Tyler Perry as Griffin (New Zealand Giant Haast's Eagle) Kirk Thornton as Tori (Jackalope) Chris Rock as Peter Steve Coogan as Ripup Nick Frost as Flynn Ben Stiller as Brur (New Zealand Kiwi) Tom Kenny as Captain Nak (Gigantopithceus) (Main Villain) Rebel Wilson as Raz (Secondary Villain) Robbie Coltrane as Dobson (Villain) Ricky Gervais as Elvis Icical (Villain) Mark Hamill as Krack (Villain) Udo Kier as Witty (Villain) Emma Watson as Bites (Villain) Lex Lang as Mongo (Mongoose) (Villain) Quinton Flynn as Mac (Pleistocene Coyote) (Villain) and Rocko (Epidexipteryx) (Mike's brother) (Villain in end has a change of heart and join herd) Andy Daly as Roy (Yi (Dinosaur)/Dino-Bat) (Villain) Billy West as Mike (Epidexipteryx) (Villain) Leslie Mann as Sanaa (New Zealand Kiwi) (Brur's Love Interest) Cale Blanchett as Dolores (New Zealand Kakapo) (Villain in end has a change of heart and joins the herd) Nathan Gamble as Ian (New Zealand Kea) (Villain in end has a change of heart and joins herd) Dan Wyllie as Backpack (Proctodon) (Villain in end has a change of heart and joins herd) Janyse Jaud as Sarah (Mongoose) (Mongo's niece) (Villain in end has a change of heart and joins herd) Julie Maddalena as Nikki (Jackal) (Villain in end has a change of heart and join herd) Kate Winslet as Daisy (Proctodon) (Ripup's Love Interest) Matt L Jones as Binexto (Villain) Will Forte as Boss (Villain) James Caan as Brain (Villain) Ryan Kwanten as Consfandie (Villain) Frank Welker as Dogs (Villains) Channing Tatum as Ganbuisdo (Villain) Robert Wu as Shanou (Villain) Sequel Ice Age 7: The Return of Polo will be released on 28 January 2023. Category:Ice Age Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Films Category:Ice Age 6